The Selection
by ChameleonMaxerica21
Summary: Cammie Morgan is a Five in the country of Illea and is in love with another boy in her village, Josh. But what happens when Prince Zachary is having a competition for a girl to be his wife? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back-ish. I know that some of you want me to finish my other story but it's on hold for now. This is a crossover-ish fanfic of Gallagher Girls and The Selection and I'm writing this with the help of two amazing people (let's have a round of applause for them because I wouldn't be able to do this without them).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

When we got the letter in the post my mother was ecstatic.

'Mom, there is no way I'm doing this!' was my only reply to her enthusiasm.

'Oh Cammie," she sighed "Just imagine how fun it would be to meet Prince Zachary! What if you two fall in love with each other - it would be like a fairytale!' she said, going off into her own little fantasy.

I rolled my eyes. Not this again! There was no way I would let a prince even talk to me, let alone fall in love with me. Besides, I already had a prince, why would I need another one?

-—-

Leaving the room I sank into the nearest arm chair. Despite my resolve not to put my name down, a worm of unease had crept into my mind. Normally I wouldn't even consider doing something like this, but… My family needed the money and if I go the money provided could help feed us.

Stop stop! I forced myself to remember why I wouldn't, why I never would, for no amount of money. Josh! In Ilea, everyone has a caste. We are Fives - artists, and he is a Six- servants, which is probable the worst thing that ever happened to us. My mom would never forgive me for marrying down a caste, and definitely not a 6 all she wanted was for me to marry someone more important and "Prince Zachary" is perfect, I mean he is a One.

I sighed again. Why couldn't I have been born as a Three or Four, then we would have enough money to never have to worry about putting food on the table or heating the house in the bitter winter again, and I wouldn't even be contemplating entering this dreaded competition. I mean, my father is a brilliant artist and sculptor along with my sister, Amirah, but even with him working long hours to make ends meet we never have any spare cash. It's not just him though, me and mom spend every spare minute playing at shows or entertaining the stuck up members of higher castes, either singing playing the piano or the violin.

Thinking about work made me remember my older brother, Grant and at once my blood began to boil. He is also an artist like us but ever since he sold that wretched statue he developed a persistent infatuation with reaching one of the higher castes. He never looked back at us struggling along, our feet just brushing the top of the dirt.

Jolting me from my thoughts, I could hear my mom beginning to read, in her singsong voice from the other room, "The Selection is 'an opportunity of a lifetime' for 35 girls to have the chance to compete to become Prince Zachary's wife and to become queen of Illea. For the next two weeks, girls of all castes between the ages of 16 and 20 are welcome to sign up to the Selection. When that allocated time is over we will release the random selection of girls picked." I sighed why would she never just respect my own decision, I bet it was only my parents who were trying to persuade me to enter. Even after she had finished reading the letter her rant still hadn't ended, "Come on darling, do you really want to risk this family having to suffer through another cold, starving winter. We might not all make it" Ughh I hated it when she played the empathy card, the fact I knew she was right, and that I was being selfish was what made it even worse

Without saying another word I left the room, slammed the door, then walked upstairs to my room wrestling with my internal emotions. My room wasn't much, but it contain all my precious few belongings I owned in the world. When I pushed open the rickety wooden door the first thing I glanced over at, was a jar full almost to the brim with pennies. It didn't look like much, but every time I saw it I had to subdue a smile, it was one of the few remaining bright things in my ever darkening world.

Time crawled and it seemed to take an eternity for the sun to descend down the horizon. Finally when everyone appeared to be asleep I prepared to leave, slipping into be best top and leggings. Quickly I checked my appearance in the mirror. Once again my dirty blonde hair seemed to make my pale cheeks almost paper white in the moonlight, and all my only decent tee-shirt seemed to do was emphasis the bags under my eyes from the late nights performing the piano.

Suddenly a knock at the window could be heard and I could just make out a head of wavy brown curls. What was Josh doing here, he was supposed to wait for me. If my mum caught him, all hell would break loose, "What part of wait for my don't you understand," I cried trying to sound stern but with just the sight of him reducing my voice to jelly, it was incredibly hard. I mean it was impossible to stay angry with him for long, what with those twinkly blue eyes that shone even brighter in moon light.

"Look, I'm sorry!" He replied, "I heard about the selection,"

"Great now even you are going on about it, my mum hasn't left me alone, since we got that stupid letter through" with my voice trembling, I realised just how much stress I had been trying to put up with. On the verge of tears I poured out the events of the day as he tried to comfort me.

"Look Cam I wasn't going to tell you to put your name in. I was just going to say no matter what you choose to do we will always be together…"

Suddenly the door creaked open and my mums strawberry blonde head could just be seen peering around my door, her mouth open wide in shock!

"Cameron Ann Morgan" was all she could manage to stutter. Her face turned red as it filled with fury and disappointment, "How could you betray our family like this," still stuttering she turned towards Josh, "Out now, don't come back. You're not welcome here."

Muttering apologies under his breath Josh half walked half ran out the door. Just as it began to shut he shot me an apologetic look and mouthed sorry.

As soon as I heard the tell-tale click of the front door closing Mom turned towards me, her angry expression softening slightly, "I'm sorry I was so harsh, but you must know he is no good for you. If you end up with him you'll just end up hating each other, either when the money runs out, or you can't afford to feed your kids," letting out a sigh she finally met my eye, "If only you had told me about him earlier, we might have been able to work out some way around this where you don't get hurt. But I can't see any other way at the moment. I'm really sorry, I see how much you like him, but… You can't see him again!"

 **Hope you enjoyed that! Sorry for any bad grammar, spelling or punctuation. Oh, and please please please review! It helps us to improve! Have a nice day/night! xx**

 **~ChameleonMaxerica21**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I know, I know, it's been forever and you have every right to hate me! I'm sorry! This is Chapter 2 it's very short so I will also be uploading Chapter 3 today. Thanks so much everyone!**

"What mom?! That is so unfair, you can't control me forever! When will you accept that I'm 17! I mean I'm nearly an adult."

"Darling, don't be angry, I'm just trying to do what's best for you. At some point you will thank me!"

Inwardly fuming I said the only thing that came into my head that could possible change her mind otherwise. The one simple statement that transformed my simple life into one of both my dreams and nightmares. In the years to come I would both regret the one simple statement, and be horrified by the thought of life without it,

"Mom if I put my name down for the selection will you let me be with Josh"

"Cam dear," raging emotions played across her face, "If by some miracle you do end up in the selection, you have the opportunity to be Zach's wife, you do realise that don't you. Please don't throw it all away just to be with Josh."

"Mom I didn't mean it like that. If I get into the Selection I'll try my hardest to forget him but… I love him, I can't just give up on him" it was if those three words tipped her over the edge.

"Oh, I know how you are feeling, but you will end up regretting this," coming to a decision she seemed to be trying to reassure herself, "Fine if you put your name down and you don't get picked you can carry on seeing him, but if you do, you will give ending up with Zach your best shot, and if you return from the selection without a husband you can go back to Josh.

A feeling a elation spread through me, finally I could be with him without having to hide it or having to worry when we would break the news to our parents, "Thank you so much! I will go down there first thing tomorrow to enter my name."

Muttering to herself about broken promises she left the room almost slamming the door behind her as I let sleep wash through me.

 **Well, thanks for reading! Please review, and favourite etc. I love reading all of your reviews so please, please please do!**

 **~ ChameleonMaxerica21**

 **;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! This one is a long one, as promised! Thanks fore reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The next couple of days sped past in a blur, with only the memory of telling Josh what happened standing out from the rest. His happiness stood out miles, so contagious it washed away any doubts I had. So by the time the deadline of two weeks was up I had almost forgotten that there was still a chance that my name might be one of the 35 that are announced on the screens.

Attendance was compulsory and in the square, the atmosphere was buzzing with anticipation. Pretty much every single girl between the ages of 16-20 no matter their caste had entered and despite the odds still believed they were in with a chance. I sighed, it was such a build up for something where you more chance of winning the lottery. A bust of static on the massive screens spurred the crowd almost into a frenzy.

"Hello my dear country of Illea" the posh upper class voice of the country's darling Prince Zachary rang throughout the crowd, "I can't wait for this amazing opportunity, in this envelope I have a written list of 35 randomly selected girls one from each of the provinces. May the odds be ever in your favour." Carefully he slid the creamy white parchment out of the envelope, almost as if he didn't care that the eyes of the entire nation were on him. Handing the envelope to one of the nearby servants a list of names were suddenly projected up onto the screens.

Rebecca Baxter from Kent, Four

Elayna Stoles from Hansport, Three

Eva Alvarez from Waverly, Four

Kim Lee from Zuni, Three

Mick Morrison from Paloma, Three

Tina Walters from Clermont, Two

Emmica Brass from Tammins, Four

Samantha Lowell from Sonage, Three

Tiny Lee from Dakota, Three

Kriss Ambers from Columbia, Three

Bariel Pratt from Sota, Two

Emily Sampson Allens, Three

Janelle Stanton from Likely, Three

Amy Everheart from Atlin, Three

Tallulah Bell from Hundson, Two

Anna Farmer from Honduragua, Four

Kayleigh Poulin from Sumner, Three

Emily Arnold from Labrador, Three

Elizabeth O'Brien from Fennley, Three

Natalie Luca from Bankston, Four

Lyssa Bow from Whites, Five

Cameron Morgan from Carolina, Five

Hannah Carver from Bonita, Five

Anna Fetterman from Angeles, Four

Jenna Banks from Midston, Three

Clarissa Kelley from Belcourt, Two

C.C. Lands from St. George, Four

Laila Toil from Panama, Four

Reeli Tanner from Denbeigh, Four

Mikaela Coveny from Calgary, Three

Camille Astor from Baffin, Two

Mia Blue from Ottaro, Three

Zoe Peddler from Lakedon, Four

Sosie Keeper from Yukon, Four

Leah Sacks from Dominca, Three

Before I was even able to read to the bottom of the list of names people were clapping me on my back, congratulating me. Not understanding I carried on reading down the list of names till I reached one which shocked me to my core Cameron Morgan from Carolina, Five. Shock and disbelief rippled through me. That was impossible, what was the likelyhood of me. Me! Getting picked out of the thousands of girls who entered from my province. Though the crowd I caught Josh's eyes, my disbelief mirrored in him. Already a circle of space had formed around me, with people whispering on both sides, either with looks of disbelief of envy displayed on their faces.

Scary looking officials bustled towards me, ushering me towards the front of the stage. Still in shock I barely registered as the cameras broadcasted my reaction to the whole world. The news screen were split into 35 segments, one for each girl. Their reactions varied from euphoria and happiness to disbelief and shock. Realising my expression was probably the only one of sadness I hurriedly forced my features into a smile. My eyes flickered over the crowd and I met Josh's eyes. His face was full of sadness and worry and I couldn't even reassure him that everything would be fine - because I knew that from this moment on everything would be different.

Suddenly the screen went black, signally the end of the newscast,

"Right girl you have three hours to collect any belongings you would like to take, and say any good byes. After that time a official will be at your house to run through any rules and escort you to the airport. Good luck!"

It was one of the men who had taken me to the front of the stage.

Realising I was left alone on the stage I hurried over to my family, and together we set off towards home.

'I'm so proud of you! I told you you could do it!' Mum cried, almost crying with joy.

' _I_ didn't do anything. _They_ picked _me._ ' I replied.

'Remember what you promised, Cammie.' Mum said, her voice turning stern. 'You will try hard to win Prince Zachary's affection.'

'I know, I know. I'll try.' I said, but all I wanted was to see Josh before I left, and assure him that I wasn't going to try at all! There was no way I would let some stuck-up, arrogant, pompous prat tear me away from the love of my life…

I stuffed the last of my clothes into my bag, alongside my violin, then walked towards the door. Little Amirah had tears in her face to see me go - but she was laughing and smiling at the thought of her sister becoming a queen and marrying a prince - to her it was like a fairytale but to me this was real life and my only prince was Josh.

"Make sure you send me letters all the time!" Amirah giggled. She was so innocent and so sweet - I would really miss hearing her adorable voice at home.

"Of course I will!"

All of a sudden someone had tackled me into a bear hug. "Aren't you going to say goodbye to your older brother before you leave?" Grant teased.

'Grant.' I said, coldly. He didn't care for us at all but now that I'm a 'Daughter of Illea' he all of a sudden cares about me. Well, if he didn't care about me, I didn't care about him. I pushed him off of me sharply and he stumbled backwards.

'What was that for?' he asked.

'That was for abandoning us!' I replied.

I opened my mouth to keep scolding him but then one of the palace officials came into our house and said that I had to go now. I walked outside and waved to the crowds like I'd been told to. I said goodbye to my mom, dad and sister and I had guided to the car. My eyes scanned the crowd, searching for Josh and when I saw him, I had to stop myself from crying. He was standing next to Brenna, another Six from our town and he had his hands around her waist, smiling at her. I guess now that I was in the Selection he didn't care anymore. I waved one final goodbye to my family and when I turned towards the car I saw Josh trying to run towards me and get my attention. But I just pretended he wasn't there and got into the car. This was going to be an experience...

 **Once again, so sorry for the late update but please please please review! I promise to update more often now!**

 **~ChameleonMaxerica21**


End file.
